To Rescue or Not to Rescue
by Tag98
Summary: Sour Beltsworth, a racer from Sugar Rush 3048, enters the world of the Disney cartoon Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers. But when he gets there, everything goes completely AWOL. Welcome to Hell, Sour. K plus for some rude language.
1. Summary

**_Sour Beltsworth, a racer from Sugar Rush 3048, is mostly noticeable for making many discoveries for the new Litwak's Ultrazone. He introduced the gaming characters to New Console City, Plas Cangeles, and the once-forbidden place, Anime Expo. However, above AX, he saw a place called "Toonvillage," a place filled with cartoon characters, mostly Disney characters. However, he went inside one of the worlds and man, there was trouble in that place. Welcome to Hell, Sour._**


	2. Beginnings

Sour: *Yawn* Another day, another race.

(I soon got out of bed and opened the bedroom window just see Taffyta Muttonfudge at the front door of my house.)

Sour: What the heck are you doing at my front door?

Taffyta: Just get down here! I have a surprise for you!

Sour: Whatever.

(I soon closed the window and got dressed for the day. When I was finished, I ran straight towards the front door where Taffyta was waiting for me.)

Sour: This better be good, Taffyta. I'm getting sick of you messing up my day.

(Taffyta stepped out of my way just to see a new racer, and man was I shocked.)

Unknown: Hello, Sour!

Sour: KING CANDY!?

(I quickly grabbed my gravity bracelet and started to lift King Candy from the ground.)

Sour: What are you doing here!? Are you going to manipulate me again, Turbo!?

King Candy: Who the heck is Turbo?

Sour: You don't know him?

King Candy: Yes, I don't know him! Now please put me down! Don't launch me towards the Candy Cane Forest!

Sour: Are you telling truth? Because I don't like liars, especially when those liars are you!

King Candy: Cross my heart and hope to die!

(I believed him. So, instead of hurling him towards the forest, I did what he wanted me to do.)

Sour: Well then, welcome to _Sugar Rush 3048_.

King Candy: I know.

Sour: You do?

King Candy: Yeah, I can see the EX gear, which happens to be your yacht.

Sour: My EX gear? Oh! I call it -

King Candy: "Wind Catcher?"

Sour: Yep. That's my ge - Hey! How did you know about my EX gear's name!?

King Candy: Your little sister told me about it.

Sour: Darn it, sis! You should've never told him about me EX gear!

King Candy: And aren't you late for something?

(Suddenly, I heard the announcer call out my sister's name, which scared the crap out of me.)

Sour: Oh my god, the game! See you at the starting line!

Taffyta: *Laughs* Kids.

King Candy: Like brother, like sister.

Taffyta: Come on. Let's go to the starting line.

King Candy: Right behind you.

(Meanwhile, in some other world)

Unknown: *Yawn*

(The alarm clock started to play "Still in the Dark" from Guilty Gear XX, which I don't know how this person managed to get that song as an alarm. The heavy metal music pretty much woke everyone up, scaring the heck out of them.)

Unknown: For chipmunk's sake, turn it off

Unknown: I'm trying! I'm trying!

Unknown: Move out of the way!

(This person grabbed a hammer and smashed the clock into nothing in 2 minutes.)

Unknown: Golly! How did you get that song into your clock!? It scared the heck out of me!

Unknown: It scared all of us, Dale!

Dale: Well SOOORRRYY, Chip! You're just jealous because I have a heavy metal song from a video game!

Chip: A violent video game at that!

Unknown: Don't you think it came from -

Unknown: Hey! Don't say that name, Gadget!

Gadget: I know, but don't you think that the song Dale was listening came from "Guilty Gear X2?"

Unknown: Gadget!

Gadget: Why do you have a strong hate against that game, Monterey Jack?

Monterey: It's not that I hate the game, lads. It's just too violent for me, let alone looking at you guys or me playing the game.

Chip: What's the big deal of playing that game?

Monterey: 1, some of the characters have very weird designs; 2, the game's controls is so complicated it may take 2-4 weeks just to learn how to play the game; and 3, the game has multiple endings and heavy metal music!

Chip: Ouch.

Gadget: Sounds interesting! I want to try that game!

Dale: That's the spirit, Gadget!

Monterey: Darn it! I shouldn't have told you that!

(Chip, Dale, and Gadget starting laughing at Monterey's mistake; Unknown to them, the poor little fly was trying not to get squashed by anyone of the group.)

Monterey: Watch it! You almost squashed Zipper!

Zipper: I can't take this anymore! You guys really need to know when to be careful!

Gadget: Golly! You can speak correctly!

Zipper: Eh, it was no biggie. All I needed was practice and courage from you guys.

(Zipper looks towards Gadget, which caused her to blush.)

Zipper: Especially you, Gadget. Out of all the people, you helped me the most, so thank you for encouraging me.

Gadget: Golly, I don't know what to say.

(Gadget was at the point of fainting because of Zipper's excellent choice of words. Before he could finish talking, Dale interrupted him.)

Dale: Let's get that game now, and let's get this over with!

Zipper: That was not cool, Dale!

Chip: Why?

Zipper: Your friend over there interrupted me when I was going to say something to Gadget!

(Later on that day, they digitally bought GGXXAC+R instead because there were no PS2 or XBox disc copies of GGXX. What sucked for them is that Gadget, along with Chip and Dale, had to build a PS3 emulator in the room. After that, they had to build controllers for them, which took them 58 agonizing minutes. This is what happened when they went to the character select screen.)

Chip: Why can't you be Sol Badguy!?

Dale: Because he stinks! I'd rather play as Eddie than him!

Chip: But then you'll cheat just like you did the last time!

Dale: And you'll spam the Dust button when you're about to die!

Monterey: Why can't one of you pick Potemkin?

Chip and Dale: NO WAY! HE'S TOO DARN SLOW! QUIT IT! STOP COPYING ME!

Gadget: Guys, stop fighting! Don't make me turn off the PS3 emulator!

Chip and Dale: NO! DON'T TURN IT OFF!

Gadget: So quit fighting, then!

Dale: Uh, Chip? Who's that character?

Chip: What Cha -

(On first sight, when they saw the GG character named Dizzy, they just nose bled and collapsed on the ground.)

Gadget: Golly! Are you two alright!?

Monterey: I warned you! But does anyone listen to me? No!

Zipper: Good thing I wasn't playing that game!

Gadget: Let's just call it a day.

Chip: I agree...

Dale: You guys stink...

Gadget: Yeah, let's just go to bed.

(Back at _Sugar Rush 3048_)

Sour: Jeez, I'm tired! That was one heck of a race, Vanellope!

Vanellope: Oh, it is no biggie.

Sour: So, what's the big deal about King Candy?

Vanellope: Well, he's just a racer. There's nothing weird about him.

Sour: Oh. Well, good night.

Vanellope: Same to you, big brother!

(Inside the house)

Sour: Ah, it's good to be back! For now.

* * *

_**See ya next chapter!**_


End file.
